School trip from hell
by oatniel
Summary: A school trip to a sleepy town by the sea - sounds boring? Think again!
1. Chapter 1

**I based this story on a maths lesson - seriously, just don't ask!**

**School trip from hell!**

Hi, I'm Billie Baker. I'm only 13, but I feel like i've seen it all - Why? Well, let's just say that I had a strange experience on a school trip, once. A strange experience that I'm about to tell you about.

So, it all started when my teacher, Mrs. Arndale, explained that we would be taking a school trip to some place called Fleetwood. Apparently, it was 'a wonderful, charming town by the sea that we would never forget.'

'Aint that the truth.

Me and my friend Mel groaned at the very thought. "Seriosly, Billie. I hate this school - I don't even think it's legal to force innocent kids like us to go on these trips, anyway."

Mrs. Arndale had heard Mel from the front of the class. "Melanie McDonald! I'm talking! Anyway, no one's forcing you to go - it's a free trip organised by the Teacher - Parents group and you'd do well to get out and soak up the sea air!" Mel was always a nice person and felt guilty within two seconds of the end of that sentence. "Oh, I'm sorry, miss! I really didn't mean to interupt the class - I was just asking Billie what she thought!"

The class fixed their eyes on me instantly. Then Miss asked "And what of you, Billie? Will you be joining us on the trip?"

"Er, I guess so." I muttered. I didn't know that I couldn't have given a better answer. Also, my other two friends agreed. Joanna Benson and Sarah Redding.

So, Fast forward, two weeks to the trip.

Me, Jo, Sarah and Mel were having a laugh on the bus when, all of a sudden, it screechad to a halt. As we looked out of the window, People were running about and screaming. There was several army jeeps driving down the same road, as well as five police cars.

Suzy Granger was sat at the back of the bus, she was the first to realise what was going on. "Oh my god! That's a spaceship - a real spaceship!"

As the four of us tried to get to the back of the bus, about twenty other freaked - out kids bustled past us, manically. So the rest of the class failed to notice, when a strange bloke in a blue suit jumped up the steps and yelled -

"Get off the bus, everyone! Go, Go, Go!"

Before me and my mates got off, Jo screamed "Come on, you lot! We have to get off here, now!"

She didn't know why we had to, but Jo has never been one to go unoticed in a crisis. At that point, everyone was reeling from the sights they'd seen. I heard several different things from the distressed bunch of kids -

"I bet we'll all get abducted on to it's ship"

"This a hoax! It's gotta be!!!"

Even:

"It's the end of the world - We're all gonna die!"

I have to say, that at that moment, thats what I was thinking.

I bravely knocked together the courage to talk to the strange bloke. "Who are you!? What's going on?"

He turned to me and said "What was your name?"

"Billie." I replied "Billie Baker"

"Right, Billie Baker - How do you keep an idiot in suspense?"

"I don't know" I replied, stupidly.

"I'll tell you later, NOW COME ON!!!"

**Chapter 2 coming up, on May 18th. Please review chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This part 2 of my story, I know part 1 was rubbish but I was tired when I wrote it. This ones better. Feel free to review it. okay, okay - it's early, but i'm not a patient person!**

**School trip from hell - chapter 2**

We ended up in this deserted hotel called the Boston. Everyone had just run off, which was kinda sad really because there had obviously been a wedding reception going on before all the alien stuff. We were all going crazy - although, how could you blame us? My Mum and Dad would have turned on the news by now, they'd have found out that we might actually never come home from this god-foresaken place.

The strange bloke In the blue suit had brought a TV from one of the bedrooms and had plugged it in downstairs. As he tuned it in to BBC news, we all gathered around.

_Hello, and welcome to BBC NEWS 24 . Our top story today - _

_Confusion as alien spacecrafts gather over Fleetwood. I'm Julianna Crowley bringing you the news as it happens, and as it happens mankind has made it's first contact with an extra - terrestrial race. So far there has been sightings of four spacships circling over the town, and each one seems to be emmiting a strange green fog, here to tell us more is expert Roald Hartley. Roald? _

The strange bloke sat muttering to himself, "Green fog? Green..."

_Well, Julianna we're not yet sure about the Fog that these spaceships are giving off but we have had reports of people going in and not coming out._

"Oh my god! We are gonna die. We are, We are!!!" Screamed Alicia Wilson, one of those melodramatic, popular girls.

"SSSHHH!" Hissed the bloke.

_So we are warning people to stay at home, or at least well away from the fog and ships. Julianna?_

the camera went back to the studio

_Well, I have just been told that the milatary has closed off every route in or out of Fleetwood._

"Children," Said Miss. Arndale "We're trapped here"

_But I have also been told that people should not panic, as we don't actually know yet whether the race is friend or foe._

The bloke turned to me "Oh, Billie Baker of Wordsworth high school, Just 13 years old. I'm sorry."

My eyes welled up with tears and I felt a lump in my throat as I spoke. "But they don't know yet! You heard, they might not be dangerous!"

He turned back and muttered "Oh, but in my experience, they usually are..."

Sarah was crying too, as she said "What _are_ you going on about? Are you from, like, NASA or SETI, or something?"

"No," He replied, and all of a sudden, he stood up, hopefully, and shouted "I'm the doctor! And I'm going to save every last kid in this class!"

He looked at the class, then fixed his gaze at me and my friends. "Billie, Sarah, Jo and - What was your name?"

"Mel" She replied.

"You're quiet, Mel. Billie, Sarah, Jo and Mel. You're with me. Everybody else, Stay here - and that means you, Miss!"

And we followed him as he ran off.

**What is the Doctor planning to do? What is the strange, green fog? And who are the aliens!? **

**FIND OUT ON TUESDAY, MAY 19th IN CHAPTER 3!!! **_Thank you xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya. I've decided to update this everyday instead of every two. Please review it!**

**School trip from hell!**

None of us had a clue who he was, or what he was going to do, but if it was going to get us out of that stupid place we were going to help in any way we could.

"Billie, Jo, Mel - come here. And Sarah - you sit at this computer and , well, watch the news."

She wasn't going to argue, so just sat down and tried to turn it on, but it just wouldn't.

"Doctor!" She shouted "It's not working!" He ran over to her and started pointing this weird, blue thing at it. For a minute we all thought that he had gone mental, but when it turned on, Jo asked "Erm, what is that thing!? Is it like a magic pen, or something?"

"Nope." he replied "Sonic screwdriver. Can pick locks, Charge phones, give them credit, fix TV's and computers and, erm, control peoples brain."

Jo was astounded by the last use. "Really?"

"No, I made that one up to make it sound cooler."

"Hey!" we heard Sarah shout from behind us. "Look at this!" It was back on the news.

_Welcome back to BBC NEWS 24. Breaking report - the mother spaceship is landing and about to open it's doors._

The windows smashed, as the four of us screamed, but the doctor didn't look so scared.

"Time/space radiation," He said "Whatever this is, it's using masses of power and must be very, very close..."

He rushed to the computer, and so did we - just in time to catch the sight of the alien on the screen. It was a horrible, large thing that looked like you would have imagined dinosaurs.

Right after, we heard a blood - curdling scream. we rushed through to the foyer - only to find that the whole class was gone.

"Oh my god!" Screamed Mel "What happened?"

No answer...

"Doctor!?" I shouted "Where are they!?"

He looked at Mel, Jo, Sarah and me, worriedly. " Y'know I said that they were close - well, they were closer than I thought."

**Uh Oh. Have the aliens really taken a whole class!? Find out tomorrow in chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people! The one day wait is over - heres chapter 4!**

**School trip from hell!**

So there we were, just stood still with open mouths.

Sarah tried to talk, but she couldn't. None of us could say a word.

Not even him - our last hope of getting home alive. We prayed that he would take a deep breath, and say

"Right, we're gonna get rid of these aliens right now! And then you're all going home, perfectly safe, back to your families to have beans on toast for tea!"

But he wouldn't. So I did!

"Come on, you lot! We're not going to help at all just standing around - we need to be out there, cos you Doctor - You're brilliant - I don't know why, but you are! You were going to save us - and we'll help you. But we need to know that you're going to try, too."

He looked at me, then glanced at the others.

" Oh Billie. And you three, Jo, Mel, not so much you Sarah, but still, you are just as, well, almost as, brilliant as me!"

We all smiled "I mean, putting up with school, teachers and, oh yeah, Alicia Wilson!? And here you are - on your own, but still fighting to come out on top! "

"So of course I'll help you - in anyway I can - i'm gonna rescue the class, get rid of the aliens and send you all home to have beans on toast for tea! Now come on!"

We must have run for about 10 minutes until we were stopped by 2 military officers, so the doctor pulled out this peice of blank paper "Professor John Smith, these are my associates, Melanie, Joanna, Sarah and Billie" And they just let him through "Hang on, that's blank!" "Pyschic paper, tells them whatever I want them to think." He answered.

I thought about it and then said "Hang on, _pyschic_!? Doctor - who are you? I mean like _who?"_

But he just replied "The doctor."

"Doctor?" I replied "Doctor who?"

"Billie - we haven't got time!" And he tried to run off.

"Yes we have!" I yelled "Me, Jo, Sarah and Mel - We've just put our lives in your hands. You owe it to us, Doctor."

His face fell "You really wanna know?" We nodded "I'm an alien. I really am - but my planets gone, so, I have to defend this one against the same things that destroyed mine. So you see, Billie. That's me - time lord..."

We all felt suddenly guilty, but he didn't look sad - he looked relieved to be able to tell us.

"Come on. We've got to get those aliens!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I know the last chapter was a bit pointless, but I wanted to have a bit of angst involved. Enjoy!**

**School trip from hell!**

We carried on running before we were stopped again, but this time it was by the green fog. I tried to run further, but the Doctor wouldn't let me.

Suddenly, the fog just disappeard. "Oh, man, that's weird!" said Mel.

"You could say that," the Doctor replied, "or you could say that somebody's expecting us. Any of you got a phone?"

I nodded.

"Good" he answered.

"But it's not charged."

"Oh,"

"But you could use that sonic thingy!"

"Yeah!" and he charged it within 3 seconds, as we all looked on, amazed. "Right, call one of your classmates."

"Which one?" I asked.

"ANY!"

"I'm so gonna regret this!!!" and with that, I dialed Alicia's number. It rang,

_Oh my god! Who is this!?_

"It's Billie."

_Oh my god! They've got us!_

"Yeah, the Doctor needs to talk to you."

I passed on the phone.

"Hi, is that Alicia?"

_Oh my god! It's you!_

"Yeah -"

_I can't believe we're alive!!!_

"Okay, but - "

_Get us out of here!_

"Right well - "

_I think we're gonna d - _

"I'M TALKING!!!"

Wow - I wouldn't want to be her right now!

"Now, will you just shut your trap, while I try and save the world..."

You could almost see her nod obediently on the other end.

"Alicia - what's happening?"

_Well, nothing, the aliens are just stood still, really. Oh hang on - they're growing. Oh my god - they're growing. HELP - PLEASE, HELP US! DOCT - _

And the phone just cut off.....

**OOOH - I know you're all probably getting a bit bored now so I'm only going to do another 3 chapters. I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow, but i'll try. See you, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update thursday or friday, but my Dad wouldn't let me on the internet and the library was closed, here's chapter 6....**

**School trip from Hell!**

We were all shocked, apart from the Doctor - he just ran off.

"Doctor! Where are you going?"

"The ship - but you're not - you four stay here!" I didn't want to leave him, but we all knew that there was no point in picking a fight, so before anyone noticed, I just slipped after him, and Mel and Jo followed.

When the doctor eventually noticed, he went mad! "What are you three doing here!? I told you not to come."

"I'm not leaving you!" I argued. "Or me," Jo replied "Or me!" said Mel.

"What about Sarah?"

Jo spoke up, "Ah, I was a bit clever - got her on the mobile web, watching the news, should give us some extra info about these things"

he looked a bit more trusting towards us, "Not as thick as you look, are you?"

Mel gawped. "Excuse me!? What happened to 'Your as brilliant as me,'?"

"Almost as, I said" he corrected,

He wanted to send us back - I could tell. I instantly turned on the puppy eyes -

"Please let us help, doctor..."

He sighed "Fine, Mel, call Sarah - ask for info. Jo, you watch for aliens, we don't want to be spotted. Billie - you're with me."

We heard distant screams "That's our cue." I joked, the Doctor wasn't laughing, he clearly didn't want us there. "Come on," We ran down this wierd tunnel as the screams got nearer and nearer.

Then he stopped running and started slinking about, naturally, I did the same. There must have been some reason to slink around like that -

There was.

We had reached the room where our classmates were being held captive.

Suzy exclaimed when she saw me - there was no aliens there. I rushed up to her and hugged her.

"Oh my god," she sobbed "I thought we were gonna die!"

Alicia laughed "Oh please - am I the only one that actually stayed calm?"

I knew it was no time to have an arguement but I still said "Alicia - you practically, no, you really did scream down the phone at me!"

"Whatever - " she hissed "Just get us out of here! They've gone,"

It was as if she'd summoned them, The aliens scurried up to us on all fours - they were at least 11 feet tall and there must have been over 7 of them!

"RUN!" I yelled. it was only then I noticed they were chained together by the wall.

"Doctor - the blue sonic thing!"

and he undid the chains. "Good idea! Now you can run! Go Go Go!"

Meanwhile, We heard Mel scream "Don't run! Don't run!" none of us knew what she meant 'she must be flippin' mad!' I thought.

But then Suzy fell. and I did too.

We were at the back, closest to the aliens, but they just stopped dead - then I realised what Mel meant.

They only see us when we run...

Suzy tried to get up. "Don't - " I whispered "Just stay _very_ still!"

And they just scurried off.

"Now get up," she told me. And we chased after the class. we got out of the spaceship alive.

But I knew that the danger wasn't over, and, boy was I right....

**DUN, DUN, DUN....**

**WHAT'S HAPPENING TO THE CLASS? (I KNOW THIS STORY RATES 50 OUT OF 10 FOR CHEESINESS, BUT IT'S WHAT I DO BEST!)**

**UPDATING TOMORROW - BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya. Sorry I haven't updated for a while - my dad thinks I'm a 'drain on the family's resources!' so I'm not allowed on the net! Anyway - chapter 6!**

School trip from hell!

A loud, bleeping sound peirced the air. I looked above.

There was 3 other spaceships, and they were landing -

As every ship came to the ground, and the door opened, at least eight aliens walked out of each. They were just stood around us, deathly still.

Then there was this noise, like a typewriter. The doctor started pointing his sonic at the sky.

"Doctor - what is that sound?"

"I'm tracing it now, they have this, erm - "

He looked suddenly, scarily worried.

"They've got a transmitter. They're sending out commands directly into the troupe's heads!"

"And the command is?"

He turned to me.

"Kill them..."

"Can you stop them?"

"Watch me!" He said "Hands on your ears kids!"

A horrible high pitched sound rang among us, it was coming from the doctor's screwdriver.

It disturbed the aliens as they recoiled in horror -

"You four, with me!"

He ran towards the mothership.

"Where are you going!?" screamed Mel.

"Well," He laughed "It's time for a lesson in saving the world!"

**Uh Oh - will the class ever escape? What is The doctor planning? And will Billie, Mel, Jo and Sarah really have beans on toast for tea!? (couldn't resist)**

**Find out in chapter 7!!!! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, it's finally here. the last chapter of ultimate doooooom. I hope you like it!**

**School trip from hell!**

We followed him into the ship, he took the phone off me -

"Suzy, what's happening with the aliens?"

I heard a reply.

_Oh my god, they're out cold - they're just lying there. Are they dead?_

"No. Just unconcious - gives us about 2 minutes to stop them!" he said

"_Two minutes!?" _I screamed. "Two minutes to stop the end of the world?"

"_SHH_! I'm on the phone!" he shouted at me.

"Stuff that, Doctor - we _are_ all gonna die!" that wasn't what suprised me the most, though. With all the aliens about, the thought had already crossed my mind. "Oh my god," I added "Alicia was actually right!"

"No," The doctor replied "Very, very wrong, Billie. Cos I'm not going to let that happen to you or any of the rest of you stupid humans."

"I'm insulted, but I have to admire your bravery." Sarah joked.

"Never mind the jokes - Jo, press, no, HOLD that button."

She did, and a screen suddenly lit up behind us, it had strange symbols on, and had a large keyboard under it, with the symbols printed onto every key.

"Oh, brilliant!" The doctor shouted, gleefully.

"What is it?" asked Mel

"The transmitter. We could command them to do anything"

"Make them kill themselves!" Sarah suggested.

He looked insulted, himself, At the very though of this.

"Sarah, these aliens just stumbled across this planet, with satellites beaming out to other planets, what kind of message are you giving off when you kill them, eh? 'Come to earth - the kindest race in the universe!'? Oh no, your saying 'We are the earth - and we challenge you to invade us!' You are inviting them to destroy you!"

"So," Mel said "What are you going to do, then?"

"I'm gonna wipe thier memories - " he ran to the transmitter "then send them away, with no memory of this planet left"

It all seemed too easy...

"Doctor!" Yelled Jo. There was a screaming sound coming from the phone!

"Suzy!" The doctor shouted into it "What's happening!?"

_They're waking up! They're waking up!!!! oh my god, they waking up!_

"Oh, no, no, no, no, NO!" He said as hurried over to the keyboard, "Hang on - Aha!"

He went to get the phone.

"Suzy - how about now?"

_Nothing, they're just stood there - still..._

_"_Great - gives us time to crack this," I said, reffering to the code on the transmitter.

"Oh, I don't need to," he said, typing away.

"I'm sorry?" Jo replied.

"Well, my, erm, spaceship, if you will, cracks alien codes for me!"

"Great - so what are we waiting for?"

"RRR! There's an override - one of these things is very,very,very,very clever, but - if I could just - YES!"

"What!?" I yelled "What is it?"

"Typing won't work, " he said "But speaking will! I've translated their language - but what happens if I reverse that, I speak english, they hear alien! Ha! If I just get a video link, aswell."

The screen brought up the image of the class outside the spaceship.

.He walked over to a microphone on the control desk picked it up,

"Good morning class! Are we sitting comfortably? Well, it doesn't matter - we're gonna save the world. Come on you lot, you might want to see this."

We all rushed over to him,

"And on air in 5,4,3,2,1. Right, I am the Doctor - and I address this race under section 33,000000.6621 of the shadow proclamation - what you're doing to this planet is wrong. To us you are a mystery - we don't know what you want or who you are, and, yeah, that scared me - but now, I have only one thing to say to you. I command you - forget, just forget all about this race, about being here. Forget - and leave this planet! Leave!"

He put the mic down -

"Right - get out! They'll have to get out of here, and I imagine they'll want to take the ships with them. Come on - Go!"

We all ran as fast as possible, to get out. Just as we left - we saw the aliens coming into the ship.

We hurried into the car park where the class were, just in time to see the ships leave.

We cheered and so did the rest of the class. The doctor, my friends and me swung our arms round eachother! We couldn't believe we were alive!

The Doctor ran to Suzy and Jo, Mel, Sarah and I followed. "Suzy - thanks for all your help, I couldn't have done it without you." he told her.

She looked confused.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh, erm, no one. Sorry to bother you..."

"What was that about?" Asked Mel.

"When I told the aliens to forget, the class forgot with them. You're the only people that know who I am. All that they'll remember is the invasion, they'll never even know that you four saved the earth!"

"Cool." I said.

"What?" The doctor asked "You sure?"

"Yeah," Replied Sarah "Our little secret."

"I think that's perfect." Jo said.

"You can't tell anyone!" he said "Not even your parents!"

"And that's OK." Mel beamed.

"Mel McDonald, Billie Baker, Jo Benson and Sarah Redding - teenagers, Year 7s and defenders of the earth! Ha! I take it all back - you're not as brilliant as me, your better!"

"Thanks, I guess!" I laughed.

"I tell you what - follow me. Everyones celebrating, they won't notice you've gone!"

So we did. We went to this park, where we were met by a strange, blue box.

"This girls, this is the TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space! Come in."

"No chance, mate. you'd struggle to get 2 people in that thing!"

"Wanna bet? Go inside."

I almost died when I did.

It was a massive room, about the size of a classroom, with this weird console in the centre!

"It's bigger on the inside," Mel muttered.

"No! Really, Mel? I knew there was something strange about it!" the doctor said sarcastically.

"As if the day wasn't strange enough!" I said.

"Yeah, Doctor - why'd have to dump this on us!!!" Joked Jo.

"Doctor?" I asked "Maybe you could take us with you sometime?"

He frowned.

"I don't think so," he said "I mean, you are amazing. Really you all are - but you're just kids - it's too dangerous for kids out there."

"Doctor" Mel spoke up from the back of the room. "You even said. You couldn't have done it alone, today."

"I've managed so far."

"Please, Doctor." Jo said.

"Yeah..." Sarah followed.

"Oh, girls - don't make this any harder than it already is!"

"Come on." I willed, I was close to tears.

"You can't. " he said, anyone could see he was too. "I don't want to say no, but I have to. Although, I tell you one thing. This isn't the end. I'll see you of you! You brilliant kids!!!"

As we left the TARDIS my heart was in my mouth. We all hung our heads as we walked out of the park, then he stuck his head round the door -

"Oh, and girls - you might want to see this."

We looked on, mouths open wide, as the box just dissapeared. We just stood there shocked for about three minutes afterwards before we walked back to the rest of the class.

As we left Fleetwood, everyone was talking about the aliens, they didn't realise that we had a more dramatic version to talk about.

When we got home, I rushed to my Mum and Dad, My nan and sisters and brother were there too. That night, My little sister Gennie bugged me to tell her what happened - I basically told her what the rest of the class would have said, but I couldn't wait to see my friends again to talk about what really went on - about the aliens, about the TARDIS, but most of all, about the Doctor!

**So that's it! I think I might cry, now it's over! I'm not gonna bore you but I'd just like to thank my friends who I based the characters on - so, Julia, Megan, Senga and Suzy . I'd also like to thank a certain girl who was inspiration for Alicia - yes folks - she really is **_**that**_** annoying. I'd also like to thank Fleetwood, which is really my home town.** **Thank you! Mwah! xxx **

**P.S: Please read the sequel to school trip from hell, written by Konixu. The pen name for my friend Julia.**


End file.
